Subtextual
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: BAKUMAN. La primera vez es tan sutil que Mashiro no piensa mucho del fraseo de Takagi.................. SaikoxTakagi, ONE SHOT, TERMINADO.


**Subtextual.**

La primera vez es tan sutil que Mashiro no piensa mucho del fraseo de Takagi. Llevan semanas discutiendo cómo debe ser la escena en que Takeru descubra que Dai ha estado trabajando todo este tiempo para el enemigo, pero que quiere dejar al enemigo par ayudarlo a él. Lo han discutido tanto que Mashiro lo podía ver en sus sueños, siempre cambiando porque a veces la escena no era lo suficientemente impactante, porque no podían decidir qué debían decir o hacer, al punto en que él y Takagi habían peleado física y verbalmente más de una vez.

Hasta que Takagi lo había llamado un día a las tres de la mañana tras que esa misma tarde hubieran peleado a gritos, la voz entusiasmada y como si nada hubiera pasado, y Mashiro casi podía pensarlo brincando en su cama, tratando de prender la luz y encontrar su libreta (o prender su computadora) a la vez.

- ¡Saiko! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Sé cómo debe ser!

Y entonces había escuchado a Takagi semi-susurrar emocionado en la manera que siempre le pasaba cuándo podía desenredar un nudo en la trama de una manera que Mashiro nunca había llegado a ser capaz de entender (ni tampoco porqué siempre pasaba en la madrugada), hablando de cartas y mensajes y de cómo Takeru lo habría visto todo, el sonido de las teclas mezclándose con la voz de Takagi, lo suficiente para que Mashiro también empujara las cobijas y empezara a hacer bocetos, la voz de Takagi casi cálida contra su oído a través de la bocina.

xxxxx"_Esto va más allá de tú o yo," Dai dijo, sin siquiera ver a la pistola, como si no le importara que Takeru tenía su vida en sus manos que temblaban. "¿No lo entiendes? Take, ¡podemos ser héroes! ¡Tú y yo podemos cambiar el curso de la historia por completo! Todo el mundo sabrá nuestro nombre por siempre."_

_Dai dio un paso hacia el frente y Takeru amartilló su arma._

_"¡No te acerques!" Gritó, sintiendo la traición pesada en su corazón, porque Dai debía de ser su mejor amigo, no debía de estar haciendo esto._

_Pero la expresión de Dai era tan triste, tan honesta..._

_"Sólo quiero la gloria para los dos, Take. No, ni siquiera eso." dijo Dai, sonriendo un poco, casi como si le doliera. "... quiero poder cumplir tu sueño. Nunca pensé que el sueño de alguien más pudiera llegar a significar tanto para mi, lo suficiente para tirar los míos."_

_Y entonces extendió los brazos, y Takeru sintió un golpe casi físico en el estómago cuándo Dai cerró los ojos, la sonrisa aún en sus labios._

_"Si esto es lo que te va a ayudar a cumplir tu sueño... hazlo. " _xxxxx

Quizá por eso, esa primera vez, no le presta demasiada atención esa primera vez. Es más importante poder dibujar correctamente la manera en que Takeru debía estar, los ojos muy abiertos, la forma firme en que tomaba el arma, los ángulos correctos para que la expresión de Dai fuera una mezcla de locura fanátical y a la vez honestidad, más importante prestar atención al tono de voz de Takagi a través de la bocina, quién le va indicando cada pequeña diferencia que debe haber casi como si estuviera ahí atrás de él, manos cálidas en sus hombros mientras Takagi invadía su espacio personal; Mashiro se queda dormido con la bocina contra el oído, y Takagi diciendo lo que Takeru debe de estar sintiendo, lo que Dai piensa.

No es hasta la quinta o sexta vez que algo similar se repite que Mashiro frunce el ceño, dejando los bocetos de lado. Ha pasado más de un año de esa primera vez en que Dai y Takeru decidieron volverse un equipo para él y Takagi, de Dai renunciando a todo su futuro y volviéndose enemigo de su gente para ayudar a Takeru a conseguir sus sueños; en el manga apenas han sido dos meses: dos meses con Takeru protegiendo a Dai y los dos haciendo planes para que los enemigos no descubran dónde está Dai escondido, con las bromas de Dai ganando popularidad pero Takeru siendo el personaje favorito del manga.

Porque Takagi sabe demasiado bien qué es lo que le gusta a la gente, y aunque Mashiro se niega a venderse, el añadir cosas de vez en vez para popularidad es algo que ha tenido que doblar de su orgullo. El fanservice, Takagi dice (y Mashiro acepta a dientes cerrados) no tiene porqué ser tan malo mientras sea tan sútil que pase desapercibido a menos que lo estés buscando, y mientras tenga relevancia con la historia. Por eso es que el uniforme de Azumi-chan es igual al de los varones, quizá algo más ajustado pero sigue siendo funcional, y por eso es que Takeru tiene esa cicatriz en la baja espalda que es idéntica a la de Dai: así es importante que a veces salgan sin camisa, y él puede dibujarlo sin sentir que se está vendiendo por completo sólo por esto.

No le sorprende mucho que Takeru y Dai tengan fanáticas, mucho menos que haya círculos de doujinshi que dibujan de los dos. Mashiro nunca ve los doujinshi, pero Takagi sigue muchos de esos casi obsesivamente, y Mashiro sabe cuándo es que Takagi llegará puteando por la forma en que muestran a los personajes de ambos, o riéndose si es que encuentra algo que haya valido la pena, abrazándolo y diciéndole que 'lo están haciendo bien'.

La escena de la no-traición es la más popular entre los doujinshi, según le dice Takagi, y es entonces que Mashiro presta un poco más de atención.

- Esta vez, una vez termina la escena, Dai gatea a donde está Takeru y se lo chupa, y Takeru sigue con la pistola en la mano. - dice Takagi, casi riéndose.

- Genial. - Mashiro no tiene oportunidad de entornar los ojos, ocupado mientras trata de poder dibujar a Takeru diciéndole a Azumi que quiere cambiar al mundo como está ahora, no hay oportunidad para nadie de ser feliz, que por eso es que Dai es la persona que más lo comprende y qué--

... un momento.

Ignora la plática de Takagi mientras prende la computadora, porque si hay algo seguro en este mundo es que el internet lo tiene todo. Unos cuántos clicks entre los marcadores de Takagi y empieza a revisar sus dibujos con las palabras de Takagi, viendo cuadro por cuadro desde que Takeru y Dai empiezan a conocerse – Dai había aparecido casi de la nada, habiendo ayudado a Takeru a recuperar su computadora – hacia delante, panel por panel de una historia que es familiar más allá del hecho de que él es quien la dibuja.

Cuándo llega a la última escena que el sitio tiene, Dai de rodillas, enfrentándose al enemigo, pistola contra la cabeza, no necesita leer el diálogo: hace dos semanas que lo leyó y que pensó que era una de las mejores cosas que Takagi había escrito, la promesa de que Dai iba a ver que el sueño de Takeru se cumpliera, así fuera que él no estuviera para él.

En lugar de eso toma la Jump más reciente y se la avienta a Takagi, dándole directamente en la cabeza.

- ¡OUCH! Saiiikoooo. - Se queja, volteando a verlo.

No importa, él está rojo.

- ¡No estamos haciendo un manga yaoi! - le grita, porque lleva más de un año escribiendo estos diálogos, frases que Takagi pasó de manera tan leve que no los notó en lo absoluto. - ¡Takeru y Azumi son la pareja romántica!

Takagi parpadea ante eso finalmente, sonríe y es algo más lento que su sonrisa usual, una sonrisa algo chueca, los ojos muy fijos en los suyos detrás de sus lentes. Mashiro siente la garganta seca, el cuerpo apretado, el sudor deslizándose por la nuca. Takagi no está de rodillas pero Mashiro sabe de repente lo que sintió Takeru esa primera vez, lo que hubiera pasado si en lugar de acabarse en esa escena con Takeru apuntándole a Dai, Takeru hubiera dado un paso al frente. Las manos le pican con las ganas de tomar el lápiz otra vez.

- Claro que lo es . - Contesta Takagi, subiéndose los lentes con un dedo. - No es nada más que subtexto, ¿cierto?

Takagi espera la respuesta. Mashiro toma aire.

Da un paso al frente.


End file.
